Hichigo's Boring Day
by terserah-lo-mau-manggil-gw-apa
Summary: Hichigo bosen dan mutusin untuk bersenang-senang di Las Vegas bersama Toushiro -yang malangnya bertemu Hichigo- setelah berhasil kabur dari Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

**HICHIGO'S BORING DAY**

**CHAPTER 1**

**BLEACH IS TITE KUBO'S. NOT MINE.**

"Oi Hirako!" Panggil Ichigo. Ichigo emang lagi maen ke markasnya Vizard.

"Hah?" Tanya Hirako tanpa menengok.

"Gue mau nanya!"

"Apaan?"

"Inner-Hollow lo suka ngamuk-ngamuk, nyoba ngambil alih badan lo sama ngeluh-ngeluh nggak?"

"Nggak kok! Dia cuma ngelawan gue sekali pas gue nyoba ngendaliin dia buat pertama kali!"

"Kalo inner-hollow gue kok seneng banget mberontak ya? Dia juga suka ngeluh dia tu bosen!"

"Inner-hollow gue nggak pernah gitu! Nggak berani kali sama gue!"

'_Tuh! Inner-hollownya Hirako aja nggak pernah ngeluh macem-macem! Lo cerewet banget sih! Dikit-dikit ngeluh bosen!_'

"**Lo pikir gua kagak bosen di inner-world sialan lo ini?! Disini nggak ada apa-apa selain gedung-gedung ga jelas itu dan Zangetsu-ossan yang nggak perah ngomong sepatah kata pun ke gua!"**

"Kalo inner-hollow gue kayaknya nggak takut sama sekali sama gue!" Kata Ichigo sambil mendengus kesal.

"Lo takut sama dia kali!"

"Um… Iya juga sih…"

"Kalo gitu lo harus tunjukin ke dia siapa bosnya dengan cara ngalahin dia sekali lagi!"

"**Lo masih jadi King gue kok! My Fucking Little Pathetic King!"**

'_Sialan lo! Awas lo nanti!_'

"**Kyaa! Hichi atut… Hichi mau dihajal ama Ichi! Nanti Hichi jadi babak belul!**" Ejek Hichigo.

"Coba aja lo lawan dia lagi!" Kata Kensei.

"Tapi kali ini coba lawan dia di luar inner-world lo!" Kata Kensei lagi.

"Gimana caranya?"

"Tarik paksa dia keluar dari inner-world lo! Lawan dia dengan bentuk fisik nyatanya!" Jelas Hirako.

"Maksudnya?"

"Lakuin aja kaya pas lo latihan buat mendapatkan bankai!"

"Oh…"

"Mau nyoba sekarang?"

"Boleh!" Jawab Ichigo.

Hirako dan Ichigo lalu menuju ke basement tempat latihan, disana juga ada Vizard lainnya yang juga sedang latihan.

Ichigo memusatkan reiatsunya dan berkonsentrasi. Tiba-tiba didepannya muncul seperti pancuran air berwarna hitam dari dalam tanah (**A/N: **Kaya pas Hichigo vs Muramasa di inner-worldnya Ichigo. Hichigo-sama!!!!! .). Pelan-pelan pancuran air itu membentuk sosok dan mengelupas perlahan-lahan menunjukan sosok Hichigo yang berdiri disana dengan tampang bloon *digeplak* maksud gua bingung.

Ichigo mengeluarkan Zangetsu dan bersiap melawan Hichigo. "Ayo bertarung sekali la--"

"I-ini bukan mimpi kan?! A- aku… AKU BEBAS! Uye!" Teriak Hichigo sambil nari-nari gaje.

Ichigo dan Vizard yang lain cuma sweatdrop.

"Pst! Kayanya hollownya Ichigo itu emang gila deh!" Bisik Hirako.

"APA KATA LO?! HEH! GUA KAGAK GILA TAUK!" Teriak Hichigo yang ternyata denger.

'_Kesempatan buat kabur!_' Batin Hichigo. Ia lalu bershunpo keluar dari basement itu.

"WHOI! MAU KEMANA LO?!" Teriak Ichigo sambil bershunpo buat ngejar Hichigo.

"BWEE! GUE MAU SENENG-SENENG! GUE BOSEN!" Kata Hichigo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"OI! Tolong tangkep dia!" Kata Ichigo.

Lisa yang berada di dekat Hichigo segera berusaha menghalanginya. "Mau kemana lo?"

Hichigo mengambil sesuatu dari dalam shihakusonya melemparnya kearah Lisa. Lisa langsung terpaku menatap apa yang dilemparkan Hichigo, karena yang dilempar Hichigo itu majalah PLAYBOY LIMITED EDITION versi Soul Society yang memuat RATUSAN GAMBAR HENTAI TAICHO-TAICHO GOTEI 13 dan majalah itu tepat terbuka dihalaman DOUJINSHI YAOI KUCHIKI BYAKUYA & HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO. (XD! Kalo ada pasti dah gue borong! NGERES MODE: ON).

Hichigo kembali bershunpo dan berhasil kabur.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Hichigo sekarang berada di kota Las Vegas, tempat yang sempurna untuk bersenang-senang baginya.

"Akhirnya gue bisa ada dikota ini!" Kata Hichigo yang sekarang berada dalam gigai sambil menyeringai. "Uh… tapi gue gak mudeng bahasa Inggris babarblas, gimana nih???" Keluhnya.

"Lho? Lo ngapain disini, Hichigo?" Tanya sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar.

Hichigo berbalik, dibelakangnya ada Toushiro yang juga dalam gigai.

"Lho? Lo yang ngapain disini? Anak kecil nggak boleh main di tempat kayak begini! Pulang sana! Hus, hus!" Hichigo yang malah balik nanya mengusir Toushiro.

"Apa kata lo?! Gue lagi ada misi nih!"

"Misi apa?"

"Bukan urusan lo!"

"Huh! Lo bisa bahasa Inggris ga?"

"Bisa! Mangnya kenapa?"

CUP! Hichigo mengecup bibir Toushiro tiba-tiba. Soalnya Hichigo punya kemampuan untuk mempelajari semua jenis bahasa dengan cara mencium orang yang menguasai bahasa tersebut! (**A/N:** Kayak star fire di teen titans.)

"Apa-apaan lo Hichi--" Toushiro terlanjur pingsan karena kaget dan marah.

'_Kalo gue sadar, GUE CINCANG LO!!!' _batin Toushiro sebelum dia benar-benar pingsan.

"Sori! Tapi gue terpaksa! Khekhekhekhekhekhekhe!" Kata Hichigo yang bisa membaca isi hati Toushiro sambil mamerin _Insane Grin™_ andalannya. _'Ini namanya sambil menyelam minum aer! Udah gue jadi bisa ngomong bahasa Inggris fasih, dapet first-kissnya Toushiro lagi!'_

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Gue tau kok kalo fic gue masih ada yg belum kelar…

Tapi nggak tau kenapa gue pingin banget ngepostin ni fic!

Ni fic yg gue bikin pas lagi stress belajar mat buat mid kemaren!

Jadi kalo aneh, gaje, OOC (pasti!), lebay, jayus, garing, dll… maapin gue…

**PLIS RIPIU!**

**ER!**

**I!**

**PE!**

**I!**

**U!**

**RIPIU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HICHIGO'S BORING DAY**

**CHAPTER II**

**BLEACH IS TITE KUBO'S. NOT MINE.**

"Shiro-chan~ di mana kau???" Teriak Hinamori yang bingung muter-muter Las Vegas nyariin si cebol ntuh. '_Apa saking cebolnya Shiro-chan keinjek-injek ya???_' Batin Hinamori sambil membayangkan Toushiro jerit-jerit minta tolong gaje gara-gara keinjek-injek orang bule yang badannya kayak tiang listrik.

"Lho? Kamu ngapain clingak-clinguk gitu, Momo?" Tanya Matsumoto yang maksa ikut misi ini biar bisa mabuk sepuasnya di Las Vegas.

"Shiro-chan ilang..." Kata Hinamori dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ini salahku... tadi aku nggak gandeng tangan Shiro-chan! Kalau dia dikasih permen ma orang asing yang ternyata isinya narkoba gimana? Kalau dia diculik gimana? Aku lupa belum pesan biar gak ngomong ma orang asing ma Shiro-chan~! Hua~!" Hinamori malah treak-treak lebay bin gaje khawatir Shiro-chan yang masih bocah kenapa-napa.

Matsumoto cuma bisa sweatdrop "Momo, kau lupa kalau hitsugaya-taicho itu TAICHO GOTEI 13! Jadi GAK MUNGKIN apa yang kamu sebutin tadi terjadi ma taicho!!!" teriak Matsumoto pakai toa masjid.

"Iya juga ya... Lupa aku! Ahahahaha!" Kata Hinamori dengan tampang oon. "Btw, darimana dapet toa masjid itu? Di Las Vegas kayaknya gak mungkin ada masjid deh..."

"Ha? Iya juga ya... Gag mungkin di kota judi ini ada masjid... Kalau ada berati kiamat sudah dekat!"

"Terus yang di belakang Rangiku-san tu apa?" Tanya Hinamori dengan tampang innocent.

Matsumoto berbalik "Ga- Gag mungkin..." Katanya sambil pasang tampang shock bagai orang yang ngeliat Toushiro setinggi 1.60 M. *1.60 M aja dah shock apalagi 2 M*

Di belakang Matsumoto berdiri dengan kokoh sebuah masjid mewah sebesar Taj Mahal.

"JIN BOTOL! GIMANA SEH ELO?!"

"MA-MAAP! GPS SAIA LAGI RUSAK BOS!"

"GUE GAG PEDULI!!! KITA MAU KE NEGRI 1001 MALAM KOK MALAH NYASAR KE KOTA SETAN INI?! AYO BALIK!!!"

"SI-SIAP BOS!" Kata Jin Botol itu sambil terbang sambil membawa masjid tadi.

"LELET BANGET SIH LOE?!" Teriak Aladin, majikan yang bawel itu. Jelas aja si Aladin treak! Wong jin itu terbang dengan kecepatan 1km/jam!

"BE-BERAT BOS!"

"GUE GAG PEDULI!!!PAKAI NOS!"

"O-OKE BOS!" Kata jin itu sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu... DUUUUT!!! Jin itu mengeluarkan gas dari bagian belakangnya atau disebut juga kentut yang sangat keras sampai bisa melontarkan Jin, Masjid, dan Aladin gaje itu ke tujuan mereka dengan tidak selamat.

Matsumoto masih dengan tampang shocknya dan Hinamori masih dengan tampang innocent gajenya. "Yang barusan itu Aladin ma Jin Botol ya?" Tanya Hinamori yang baru nyadar dengan tampang oon.

Matsumoto sweatdrop lagi '_Sebenernya Hinamori itu bego apa gimana???_' Batinnya.

"Ya sudah! Daripada nyariin Taicho kita senang-senang aja yuk!" Ajak Matsumoto.

"Ta-tapi..." Jawab Hinamori ragu-ragu.

"Ayo!" Kata Matsumoto lagi sambil menarik tangan Hinamori.

"Ba-baiklah..." Hinamori akhirnya mengikuti Matsumoto.

Mereka berdua tidak tau kalau sebenarnya taicho mereka lagi diculik oleh iblis dari segala iblis, Hichigo Shirosaki.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"Sekarang gue ngapain ya... Hm..." Gumam Hichigo yang lagi jalan sambil menggendong Toushiro yang masih belum sadar.

"Hichigo!" Panggil seseorang di samping Hichigo.

Hichigo langsung 'balik kanan grak!' karena refleks dan BREEEET! Baju Toushiro sobek karena tersangkut paku.

"Waduh! Gawad! Bisa dibunuh beneran gue!!!" Kata Hichigo panik melihat baju Toushiro terkoyak.

Dia lalu menoleh kesamping, mencari orang yang tadi memanggilnya. Tapi tak ada siapa-siapa. '_Siapa ya? Apa mungkin itu utusan tuhan yang datang agar aku bisa liad Toushiro –ehm- tak pakai baju! Hahahahaha! Betapa beruntungnya aku!_' Batin Hichigo sambil cengar-cengir dengan Pikiran Ngeres Mode: ON!

'_Gue musti cariin baju buat Toushiro sebelum dia sadar!_' Batin Hichigo sambil melihat-lihat baju di etalase sebuah toko. '_Kayaknya itu cocok! _' Batinnya lagi saat melihat baju super ketat yang menurutnya bisa bikin Toushiro tambah -ehm- sexy.

**(A/n: sori kalo percakapannya salah ea! Saia tag pintar bhs ing!)**

"Excusme, sir. How much this clothes?" Tanya Hichigo.

"That? For you its only $105!"

"Uh... Can I get lower price?"

"Is that for your boyfriend?" Tanya pemilik toko itu sambil menunjuk Toushiro.

"Uh... Yeah..." Jawab Hichigo sambil blushing.

"He is so handsome!"

"I know, that's why I like him!"

"Such a lovely couple! You can have it for $75!" Kata pemilik toko itu sambil tersenyum.

"Thank you sir! Here's the money!" Kata Hichigo sambil tersenyum senang dan menyerahkan uang (yang sebenarnya milik Toushiro) kepadanya.

"You're welcome, young man!"

Hichigo lalu meninggalkan toko itu dan berjalan ke arah sebuah hotel tempat ia menyewa sebuah kamar (dengan uang Toushiro pastinya).

Setelah masuk ke dalam kamar itu Hichigo lalu merebahkan tubuh Toushiro di atas kasur. Hichigo memandangi tubuh Toushiro yang tak sadarkan diri sejenak lalu mengambil pakaian yang tadi dia beli dan berniat memakaikannya pada Toushiro.

Pelan-pelan Hichigo menyentuh pundak Toushiro, hendak melepaskan baju yang sobek itu. Tetapi, DUAK!!! Toushiro yang tiba-tiba sadar langsung nonjok muka Hichigo sekuat tenaga sampai Hichigo mental mencium tembok.

"APA-APAAN LOE HICHIGO SHIROSAKI!!!!" Toushiro langsung mengamuk apalagi saat tau bajunya sudah setengah terbuka.

Toushiro lalu mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon Hinamori.

"_Halo?_"

"Hinamori! Tolong! Aku diculik ma penculik berdarah biru- eh merah-eh panas-eh PENCULIK BERDARAH MEJIKUHIBINIU!!!" Toushiro yang panik mau ngomong penculik berdarah dingin aja susah banget.

"_Ap- Tuut... Tuut... Tuut..._" Telpon terputus sebelum Hinamori menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Halo?! Halo?!"

Toushiro lalu menelpon Hinamori sekali lagi. "_Maaf, sisa pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan ini. Silahkan isi ulang._"

"Argh! Sial!" Kata Toushiro sambil melempar hapenya keluar jendela. (kamar Hichigo di lantai 13 kamar 131)

Toushiro terdiam sebentar lalu bagai tersambar geledek ia menjerit "TIDAAAAK!!! HAPE GUE!!!!"

Saat hape itu menghantam tanah yang terdengar bukan suara hape yang pecah tapi hati Toushiro yang hancur berkeping-keping karena separuh jiwanya musnah karena kebodohannya sendiri *lebay ah*

"Adoooooh... Sakit pala gue Toushiro!!!" Keluh Hichigo sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit.

Toushiro berbalik menghadap Hichigo dan langsung menghadiahinya deathglare penuh aura setan yang lebih menyeramkan dari aura setan Hiruma Yoichi.

"E-eh, ma-maap! Gu-gue be-bener bener min-min-minta ma- UWA! KABUR!!!!" Hichigo yang ngefans ma Aziz gagap jadi ikutan ngomong gagap sudah bersonido duluan untuk kabur menghindari Hyourinmaru yang dilemparkan Toushiro kearahnya.

"MATI KAU, HICHIGO!!!!"

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"Permisi, Unohana-taicho!" Sapa Toushiro yang memasuki Divisi 4.

"Lho? Hitsugaya-taicho? Sudah selesai misi ke dunia nyatanya?" Tanya Unohana dengan wajah bloon eh- maksud gue bingung.

"Belum. Tolong rawat dia!" Kata Toushiro sambil menunjuk Hichigo yang dibawanya ke Soul Society setelah dia hajar habis-habisan kemarin malam.

"Ini Ichigo-kun? Tapi kok dia putih? Habis ketumpahan cat ya?"

"Bukan! Ini Inner-Hollownya Ichigo, Hichigo! Dia yang sudah ngalahin Aizen -baka- itu!"

"O..." Unohana Cuma ber-o ria.

"Bunder..." Sahut Toushiro tanpa sadar.

"Ada masalah, Hitsugaya-taicho?" Tanya Unohana dengan tampang scarynya.

"Ti-tidak. Ma-maaf!" Kata Toushiro sambil ikut-lkutan gagap juga.

"Baiklah. Tolong siapkan kamar untuk Shirosaki-kun!" Perintah Unohana pada seorang anak buahnya.

"Terima kasih. Saya permisi." Kata Toushiro sambil keluar dari divisi 4 dan berjalan menuju divisi 10. Toushiro lalu memutuskan untuk menelpon Ichigo. 081313131313.

"Halo, Kurosaki?"

"_Halo... Sapa nie?"_

"Nie Hitsugaya-taicho."

"_Oh... Knape cebol?_"

"Grr... panggil aku HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!"

"_Iya, iya TAICHO! Puas loe?!_"

"Sangat!"

"_Knapa telpon?_"

"Hichigo. Dia sekarang dirawat di Divisi 4."

"_APA?! DIA KETEMU LO??? TERUS LOE DIAPAIN MA DIA?!_"

Toushiro blushing. "Udah! Loe dateng kesini aja!"

"_Oke, oke! Gue kesana besok!_"

"Besok?! SEKARANG!"

"_I-iya! Aku ke-kesana se-sekarang!_" Kayaknya gaya bicara gagap jadi trend sampai Ichigo aja ikut-ikutan gagap!

Ichigo cepat-cepat berubah wujud ke wujud shinigaminya dan membuka portal ke Soul Society (setelah berlatih akhirnya bisa buka portal sendiri dia)

Setelah sampai di Soul Society Ichigo langsung menuju divisi 4.

"Heh! Lo gapapa? Loe pake kabur segala sie! Liat nie akibatnya! Babak belur dihajar Toushiro loe!" Semprot Ichigo begitu melihat Hichigo yang udah kayak mumi dibalut perban dimana-mana.

"Bawel lo... Iya-iya! Gue gak bakal kabur lagi!" Jawab Hichigo yang lagi malas debat ma kingnya itu.

"Hmm... Gini aja! Ntar loe gue bikinin gigai! Mau gag?" Tawar Ichigo yang serbenernya kasihan juga sama Hichigo.

"Serius? MAU~!" Hichigo langsung berdiri dan lonjak-lonjak kegirangan bagai Toushiro yang berhasil tambah tinggi 1cm sampai dia lupa pada luka-lukanya.

"Oke! Ntar gue minta Urahara-san bikinin gigai lo!"

"Makasih Ichi~!" Kata Hichigo sambil memeluk Ichigo yang sukses membuat Ichigo blushing.

"Sama-sama..." Jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum kecil.

'_Saatnya njalanin rencana gue!_' Batin Hichigo sambil tersenyum (baca: menyeringai) lebar sampai membuat Ichimaru iri.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Huft! Akhirnya selesai!!!

Maap baru update ya ^^;

Sejak saia naik ke kelas 9 jadi ga punya banyak waktu -.-

Akibat un yang maju gila-gilaan T.T

Chapter berikutnya saia kasih adegan hichihitsu yang banyak deh ^^

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
